Trick or treat A Kiryu Twin one shot
by Kyrou
Summary: One of the many Kiryu twin one shots i have written this past year. if you adore little Zero and Ichiru before tragedy over came them you will surly enjoy reading my stories. please R&R Greets Bren


Another au fic yays 3 This time i am having another Kiryu Twin Yuki Cross fic for all of you to enjoy  
>The storie will be about the Kiryu Twins that were both brought back with Kaien Cross to live with him and his little daughter Yuki. Ichiru the youngest of the Kiryu Twins had been badly wounded when Shizuka Hio had murdered his and his twins parents right before his very eyes. Had witnessed his brother being bitten and watched in horror as she bit down into his own neck as well.<p>

The Hunter Association had given both boys to Kaien Cross to take care of and he had gladly accepted  
>knowing the boys from when they were small and had been students by his fellow hunter friend Touga Yagari.<p>

He had been very sad about the boys losing their parents and the thing that had been done to them both  
>being bitten by a Pureblood Vampire would surely change them in vampires as well but since no sign of any transformation had been presents in neither boy Kaien had taken them in to live with them.<p>

Yuki his little adoptive daughter had cleaned both boys who were very to shocked from everything that had been done to them to give any reaction to any question the small girl asked them  
>She had let them inside the bath to clean while she searched for clean clothes for them to wear.<p>

Later in the months they slowly bit by bit had gotten used to live with Kaien Cross and little Yuki  
>Zero still very protective over his younger twin was the first one to start talking after weeks of not having spoken one single word. Ichiru soon followed and the younger twin and little Yuki became friends soon after that it was only Zero that kept the young girl at a distance, still only wanting to have his brother around to talk to and no one else, but little Yuki did not wanted to hear any of it, she wanted both twins to become her friends, not only Ichiru, and when the younger twin started to agree with Yuki Zero had no choice but to give in and realized being friends with the bouncy chipper cheerful girl wasn't so bad as he had thought it would after all.<p>

One year later Halloweens eve.

Yuki bounces up and down. she was very excited to go trick and treating around town with her two adoptive brothers Zero and Ichiru Kiryu who still clanged together since the day they had come to live with Yuki, only it was a little different now since Ichiru Zero and Yuki had become close friends in the months that had passed since the time the brothers had come to live with Yuki and Kaien was glancing over at the hyper girl and grins brightly at her when she looks into his direction.

''Yuki-chan calm down will you?'' a slight irritated voice spoke and Zero the elder twin appeared in the living room making Yuki stop her bouncing to look his way and nods her head meekly.

''Sorry Zero-kun but i am so happy that i can celebrate Halloween with you and Ichiru  
>Its going to be so much fun'' she says happily and smiles at them both. Zero cant help but to smile back, always really enjoying seeing her smile. and nods his head.<p>

''wait till you see my costume Yuki-chan its sooo going to scare you, better hide underneath your blankets when i am changed. But Yuki was not afraid at all and sticks out her tongue at him.  
>''You cant scare me Ichiru. blehh'' and runs away when she saw him coming her way fast.<p>

''Wait till i get you Yuki-chan'' he laughs and races after the Petite girl that sequels giggles and runs around the room trying to keep away from the young silver haired boy.

Zero sighs when seeing his brother and Yuki behaving so childish but he knew nothing he did or said would change their behavior so he just stays silent, glances at the window and sees the moon was full tonight and the sky was very bright. it would be a perfect night for their trick and treating of that the young boy was certain.

Ichiru had captured Yuki and was now tickling her all over her body, laughing while doing it  
>Yuki was laughing even louder,while tears spring to her eyes<br>''Ichiru stop please! She yells but the boy had to much fun to stop and keeps on tickling her  
>Until Zero grabbed his arm and shoved him away from Yuki.<p>

''Enough is enough brother come its about time we get ready instead of wasting your time teasing Yuki  
>Ichiru obeys his elder brothers order and walks away back to their own room to get dressed up.<p>

Yuki who had fallen to her knees looks up at Zero with a smile.  
>''Thank you Zero what will i ever do without you''<p>

''Yuki you know better then this try to stop pushing Ichiru over the edge ok''  
>Her smile fades a little from her face as she nods her head.''Ok i try. come lets get dressed up Zero''<p>

''Yea'' is all he says and disappears into his room to get changed into his pirate costume.

Ichiru easily dressed into his wolf costume,smiling to himself as he watches his reflection in the mirror that hang against the wall.

looking up at the door when he saw it being opened and thought to play a little trick on his twin  
>standing behind the still closed door he waits till it got fully opened and when it did he appears his claws in front of him and making loud growling noises trying to scare his brother.<p>

But Zero knew his brothers little tricks, he knew Ichiru like the back of his hand, no way this could scare him and pushes his brother away a little hard but not hard enough for him to get hurt.

''Not scary enough brother,try better next time'' the elder twin smirks as he sees his brother frown and not looking all that happy right now.

''I still have Yuki-chan to scare hah'' Ichiru retorts back and turns away from the door.  
>''I be watching you brother if you make her too afraid to sleep tonight its you thats going to see to her needs when she cant sleep because your scary stories made her getting nightmares you do understand that right?''<p>

Ichiru shakes his head. ''Dont worry Zero it wont come to that i promise Yuki-chan knows us no way she will be getting afraid that much''

''I be keeping a eye on you now go and keep Yuki company while i change'  
>''Ok'' and the younger twin runs out the door to Yukis side again.<p>

Zero sighs. it really was hard work being the eldest sometimes Ichiru really was a handful but he knew that tonigth if he kept his brother at his side at all times Yuki would have a wonderful time.

Grabbing his costume from the chair he quickly changed into his costume only he wasn't so pleased with it as he had thought he would be . the red and black did not please him at all. Red really was not a color he held a big favor for,it reminded him of those filthy bloodsuckers that had killed his parents. but since it was Halloween and it had been Yuki that had wanted him to be a pirate he had given in and had agreed to wear it tonight.

Placing a black eye patch before his left eye and placed a black pirate hat on his head he was ready to go trick and treating with Ichiru and Yuki.

Meanwhile Yuki was the first to come back into the living room dressed as a white cat with tail included that hand loosely behind her back she even wears little cat ears and whiskers. she was a very cute sight when Kaien Cross saw her coming back into the room, he ran to her side and catches her in his arms

''My adorable daughter looks so cute tonight'' He cooed and its making the young girl blush slightly  
>''I am glad you like it father'' ''She is even calling me father'' it was making him turn even happier when hearing it.<p>

placing her back on his feet he made her sit down on the sofa to wait for the boys to be ready.

Ichiru walks to the living room fully intended to scare Yuki and maybe even that silly father of hers.  
>He and Zero still did not saw the man as a father figure, he was far to immature childish for that<br>they only saw him as the father of little Yuki-chan and as the man that had given them a place to live.

Opening the door he ran inside claws ahead of him and howling almost like a real wolf.  
>Standing still in front of Yuki and Kaien Cross he growls and tries to catch Yuki again<br>Who yelps in surprise when seeing Ichiru all dressed up as a wolf.

''I have come to eat little kittys such as you Yuki-chan better run away in fear before i eat you alive.

Yuki hides behind her fathers back as Ichiru approaches her more and more.  
>''Ichiru-kun please dont scare Yuki so much''<p>

The younger twin grins and does what the elder man tells him to do  
>his plan had succeed yuki was so easily scared it was always so much fun to make her afraid.<br>When Zero arrived all eyes were on him the minute he had sat foot inside the room  
>it was making him feel a little bit uneasy with all those eyes on him making him wonder what was so intresting about him that got all of them to stare at him so much even his twin brother was doing it.<p>

''You look great Zero-kun'' Yuki chirps and runs to his side to take a closer look at his costume  
>''I knew you would look cool as a pirate''<p>

Zero gives her a small smile and looks at his brother that had also come to inspect his brothers costume  
>''Hhaha i have to agree with Yuki-chan brother it does suit you''<p>

''Thanks i gues'' Zero responds back. happy that Yuki and his twin like his costume even thought he did not like it himself but it was for Yuki he only wore it for her.

Kaien comes to stand still besides the elder twin and smiles brightly  
>''Having you all dressed up for Halloween almost begs for a picture''<p>

Sighing Zero knew this was bout to happen and obeys the elder mans orders to place a arm around Yukis waist and having his brother place a hand on his twins shoulder and worse of all they had to smile  
>since his parents death Zero really saw no need to smile like he meant it . the only time he smiled was for his brother and Yuki only they knew his true smiles.<p>

So when Yuki and Ichiru smile happily into the camera all Zero can produce is a mar half smile  
>but it was enough for Cross to make the picture and soon enough the picture was taking and they could get ready to go.<p>

But since both boys were only 13 and Yuki only 11 Cross would not let them go when it was dark out  
>he found them still too young so he had asked a friend to accompany them<br>It was not just a friend it was the Kiryu twins teacher and childhood friend Kaitou was his name and he was still in training to become a vampire hunter. Cross had asked the elder boy to keep a eye on the twins and on little Yuki so that he could go to a school council meeting he hated that he could not go with his childeren but the meeting was too important to miss but when Zero and Ichiru heard Kaitou would come they had told the elder man he should go to that meeting that they would be ok with Kaitou with them

A loud knock on the door made everyone know Kaitou had arrived only little Yuki felt shy when Zero and  
>Ichirus friend came for a visit and hide behind her fathers back when the young man came inside the living room with Zero and Ichiru high at his heels wanting to show him their costumes well more Ichiru trying to scare Kaitou who just chuckles at his actions ruffling both boys on their heads when he stood still before Yuki and Kaien Cross.<p>

''Good evening Cross-san Yuki-chan'' Kaitou said with a smile and knelt down to Yukis length petting her softly on her head. ''What a cute little Kitty you make Yuki-chan but i am not sure you scare anyone with it'' and Ichiru reacted to Kaitou's words before Yuki.

''I told you Yuki-chan you should have listened to my advice and dress as a evil ghost instead''  
>Yuki looks at Ichiru and response back to him<p>

''I dont wanna be a evil ghost Ichiru. Zero told me he would share his candy with me when i has more then me he knows i wanted to be dressed as a cat'

Ichiru looks at his brother who smiles and nods his head.  
>''Zero you really are way to soft with Yukic-chan but ok be that way i am going to get way more candy then you anyways i will scare everyone with my werewolf costume hahaha''Kaitou laughs at Ichiru and Yuki and takes both their hands to go outside and turns to Cross. ''I make sure they all lay in their beds before ten Cross-san goodbye''Kaien nods his head and puts on his coat.<p>

''Be good now childeren and listen to Kaitou-san have fun''and with one final wave the elder man disappears into the night. Zero an Yuki look at each other an smile. it was time for their Halloween to start.

Zero follows his siblings and Kaitou out the door and soon enough they were making their way towards a near by town. Walking through the streets they saw many childeren pass them by all dressed as ghosts vampires mummies werewolves and more scary costumesIchiru was very excited all ready and let go of Kaitous hand when they approached a couple of houses,ready to get his they had left the house Kaien ha given all three of them a orange pumpkin shaped bag to collect their candy in.

Yuki was holding her bag in both her hands as she follows Ichiru towards the house  
>Zero was at his brothers side but was also keeping a eye on Yuki that stood further away from them close to Kaitous side.<p>

The elder boy pushes her towards the boys playfully when noticing she was being her shy self again  
>''Go on Yuki-chan go and join Zero and Ichiru dont let them have all the fun''<p>

Said girl slowly walks over to the twins that stood waiting for her to make their moves.  
>when she arrived at their side Zero smiles at her and Ichiru grins before he turns to the door and gets on his toes to ring the bell since it was a little bit to high for him to close to Zero's side they two of them wait for the door to be opened up for them. it opened after a little while and a elder lady with a basket with candy in her hands looks at all three of the childeren with a warm smile on her face.<p>

''Trick or treat'' All three childeren say at once.  
>''My my you sure make some scary little monsters, dressed like that'' she says softly and glances at little Yuki then who was hiding a little behind Zero, still having her bag in both her hands.<br>''but you my dear look way to innocent and sweet to be afraid of but i think the boys you have with you are protecting you from harm now am i rigtt sweet thing?''Yuki nods her head meekly. ''I thought so well then children here is some candy and places the plate with all kinds of candy before their eyes. all three grabbing for the candy and putting in their bags to look up at the woman again to thank her for the sweetness.

''Thank you very much'' they all said and turn away to the next house.  
>The elder lady watches them go finding it sweet to see a twin protecting their little sister<br>closes the door behind her again she waits for the next group of childeren to knock on her door.

Kaitou the twin and Yuki go around the whole town until suddenly a loud bark of a dog was to be heard  
>making Yuki cling to Zeros arms even more tightly then she all ready did. Kaitou wonders what the dog was doing here not risking the childeren to be anywere near itseeing little Yukis reaction to the dog he figured she was scared of dogs.<p>

''Dont worry Yuki-chan that dog wont get a chance to bite you''  
>He tries to reassure she be fine and it worked she continues to walk on. but just when they wanted to turn the next corner the dog came running into their direction,barking loudly. Kaitou grabbed his gun when he saw it was not a normal pet dog but a crazy wild one,that had to be put down to not do any harm to the children he had under his protection this very moment.<p>

Bang! the bullet found its target easily and merged into the dogs flesh that came down with a loud tut  
>and did not move again.<p>

Yuki stares at the death animal laying in front of her now ans starts to tremble in fear  
>until Zero takes her in his arms and starts to tell her it was all ok now<br>''The dog is death Yuki its save again shhhh''  
>he says with a calm tone to his voice and it gets her to look at Zero instead of the dog Ichirus reaction was far different the Yukis he was still looking with aww at the gun that Kaitou was holding in his hands still.<p>

''Whaa how cool Kaitou-san, I wanna try too can i please?'' He eagerly spoke to the elder boy  
>who frows and quickly puts the gun away from his eager eyes.<p>

''No Ichiru this is no toy for you to play with. I think its time for us to head on home  
>Grabbing the boys hand and Yukis as well he starts to make his way back to Cross Academy<br>Not listening to Ichirys protests in the process.

Zero holds her other hand and squeezes it softly  
>''Come Yuki-chan lets go home.<p>

The dark brown haired girl nods her head. she was really tired and wishes to be home to lay in her own save bed away from harm and danger. not even ten minutes later they were back at the apartment and quickly get inside the house that felt very inviting now since they were cold tired and longed for their beds.

''Ok kids time for bed'' Kaitou said and saw Yuki wrapping the sleep out of her eyes almost falling over from being so tired.

Gently he took her in his arms and instructed the boys to go to their room first he would follow shortly.  
>the twins did what they was told and run to their room. Not before long Zero and Ichiru had changed into their pyjamas and were well tucked into their bed,blankets covered over their whole body and face.<p>

Kaitou was leaning with his back against the wall and smiles at the sigth before him  
>no matter how much they tried to seem more mature for their age when they lay inside their beds<br>looking like they did now you would not believe them to be 13 all ready so innocent and cute they look now.

''Good night boys see you again soon i hope you had fun in spite of the dog attack  
>''You were really awesome killing it with only one bullet Kaitou-san<br>when i am older teach me too please?''

Ichiru spoke still awed by the way his elder friend had managed to kill the wild dog  
>''Sure kid in a couple of years i will teach you and your brother the skills of how to use a gun but until that day promise me to never touch any weapon that you see before you you must be well aware of the danger you find yourself in will you ever touch it you understand me both of you?'' he said sounding very strict and serious right now.<p>

Because the knew Kaitou was serious they nodded at the same time  
>''We will Kaitou'' Zero spoke and yaws slightly.<p>

''Ok i will not hold you up any longer goodnight boys''  
>he says with a smile and turns away from the wall to close the door behind him. Zero and Ichiru soon fall fast asleep dreaming about shooting guns wild dogs and about the vampire hunters they would become in the future.<p> 


End file.
